Redefining The Reaper
by Major Tom 1969
Summary: This story takes place after Naruto and Sasuke fight at the valley of the end for the first time. This will be a darker fic with a lot focused on death and sanity. Naruto will become the reaper aka the human shinigami. How will he cope with death and his sanity? (I am from America so i will be writing in English.)
1. Chapter 1

Redefining The Reaper

 **DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT OWN NARUTO**

Authors note... Hello! I don't know how this will turn out as this is the first story i have ever written but i hope whoever reads this just finds something to enjoy. I find writing very therapeutic and i hope to entertain. If you review ill appreciate it just make it constructive and thank you for your time. Now on with the show!

Chapter 1: A lost soul

Darkness, that's all he could perceive. He didn't know who or what he was, but he felt one thing for sure. A stinging pain on his chest about three inches from his heart. Oddly the boy felt comfort as if the darkness had soothed him into feeling safe. A small light appeared and he closed his eyes as fast as he could only to see the burned afterimage of what he believed was a small lit flame. 'A candle?' The boy forced his eyes open only to see a small white otherworldly looking flame above him. The flame then seemed to clone itself about 50 times enough for him to make out his own body.

The boy was laying down on what seemed to be a cave floor only no entrance in sight. The boy willed himself to his feet to only scream in unbearable pain from the wound on his chest. The boy leaned against the nearest wall and did what anyone would do given his situation. He walked hugging the wall not only for support, but to ensure he doesn't further get lost As he walked, the flame started to follow him until he reached a junction in the path. The flame suddenly shot ahead down the path leading to the left and the boy followed his only source of light. What the boy did not know was this just changed his life and he could never turn back.

After following the ghostly light for quite some time the boy approached what seemed to be a desk. The desk was pretty regal looking, yet very out of place. The desk was very disorganized and the chair was more like a tattered old and worn throne. As the boy stood at the desk suddenly the strange flames all converged onto the throne, causing the boy to look away due to how bright it was. When the boy finally willed himself to look back he almost wished he didn't.

An almost spectral being was sitting at the throne. This being was wearing a white robe, exposing its very almost malnourished chest with purple skin. Its hair was white as the flames had been and on its head protruded two blood red horns. On the lower body it had a belt holding a tanto and some prayer beads. Its eyes were the brightest, sinister green eyes the boy had ever seen. The being looked at the boy and shrieked the loudest nails on the chalkboard shriek the boy had ever heard and the boy almost passed out. The being stopped seeing as the boy still stood not passing out or running away. The Being then decided to do something it hadn't done in centuries... It spoke!

 _"Child of prophecy do you know where you stand?"_ said the being in a high tenor voice.

"No i don't, who are you where am I? And what was with that screech!?" The boy asked and yelled.

 _"You ask a lot of questions for a lost soul, but I will answer those questions right now. I go by many names in your world. Shinigami, death, and the void etc... as to where you are you are in the final checkpoint between life and death itself and the screech should have passed you over but it didn't. That hasn't happened since the great sage died many years ago. Very interesting indeed."_ Death answered. The boy was shocked and asked death, "How did I die? Hell who am I even I don't even remember my own name!" Death took a second to look through some paper work on his grand desk and found a page and he read over it. _"You have died in a fight between you and a close comrade. During this fight you had suffered sever head trauma, Multiple puncture wounds to the chest, electrocution, and last but not least your body was burned." Death then spoke, "It seems that your body went through so much in your short life that your very own soul has rejected the memories you hold in order to protect your own sanity. Where are my manners, come boy sit down opposite of I and ill tell you more... If your willing to listen."_ A chair appeared opposite Death and the boy reluctantly took the seat crossing his legs.

 _"Child I will start of by telling you about your life. You have suffered many hardships that no human should have to go through. You have gone through your life wearing a mask to protect your own psyche, one of stupidity and happiness but deep down you were anything but. You tried to push your pain, suffering, loneliness, and fears down so that no one could hurt you as much as you had in the past. You were a broken shell of a human being walking a path of neglect and self loathing. You were discriminated against due to the sins of humanity. They put something inside of you that was never intended to be caged. A giant tailed beast whose true name is unknown to everyone except itself. You were, are, and always will be Naruto Uzumaki."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Deal the hand

 **Disclaimer i don't own Naruto**

" _You were, are, and always will be Naruto Uzumaki._ " The boy now revealed to be Naruto looked puzzled for a bit and sat in deep thought. Eventually he asked ,"So if i'm dead why couldn't I pass from that shriek you gave off? Am I still alive or am I doomed to haunt someone like a damn ghost story?" Death took a breathe and smiling an eerie smile spoke, _"I believe you are supposed to be dead but your work is not yet finished. When you were born you were given a job to do call it your destiny if you will. Something must of interfered with your fight that wasn't supposed to happen. Someone or something has affected your timeline in an attempt to stop your destiny. I am a fair being and you seem to still have reason to live, although that reason is unclear even to me as of now. How about i make a deal with you?"_

Naruto being confused by all this destiny talk decided to at least hear death out and make a decision after the proposal. He allowed death to continue. _"I death will allow you to go back to earth and have another chance at life, but you must do jobs for me and show people that there is repercussions for cheating I. I will give you some of my power and you will become my reaper! I will train you in this realm for at least one year and you will go back to your realm and right the wrongs humanity has made. However, bringing you back will come at a price. I will seal off all of your emotions and original memories you still hold. You will have to earn them back by killing the People i have my eyes on and by riding the world of scum you call criminals. Depending on the crimes they committed against life and Myself i will decide when to award you with part of your humanity back. Eventually when you have all your humanity back ill give you a choice if you want to stay my reaper or return to your old life of pain and misery."_

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Give up everything that makes him human in order to have another chance at life. Sure he could earn his humanity back but he had to be certain about what kinds of people Death was referring to so he asked, "If i were to agree with this deal, who would you have me hunt?" Death once again went through his desk and pulled out a stack of papers and handed them to Naruto telling him to "look and see" for himself. the first paper was none other than Orochimaru of the sannin and under the cause for being wanted was a few reasons. The ones that stood out to Naruto were human testing, use of a forbidden jutsu (edo tensei) and murder. Naruto didn't have to flip anymore before saying "Ill do it as long as you can train me like you said. If all the people you want are this bad then ill help you as long as you help me. I want to live again so i can help right the wrongs of humanity. How do we go about this now?" Naruto asked Death smiled and immediately thought ' _I'm gonna enjoy this kid_ ' Death then sent out the same eerie flame from before and it engulfed Naruto.

The flames didn't burn Naruto when they touched him, quite the opposite they froze him to the bone. He then heard Death tell him _"This will hurt i'm bringing Your body here and re assembling it from the ashes."_ Naruto felt the worse pain of his life and in a flash it was all over. He stood up and took a deep breath looking up at death. Death now seemed a little shorter but that wasn't the only thing Naruto noticed. He could only see out of his left eye and he felt very unbalanced like his right side was heavier than his left. Death spoke _,"OK look in this mirror and prepare yourself i could only reform and heal your body the way it was before you where burned._ " Naruto looked at the mirror death conjured from seemingly nowhere and saw himself for what felt like the first time.

The figure in the mirror was standing at 6'3. He noticed his face still had his whiskers and his hair was blonde but significantly longer as if it hadn't been cut in years. The next thing he noticed was he was missing his right eye. His left eye still blue but had years worth of pain behind it. He then saw that he was missing his left arm completely, shoulder and all as if it was ripped and twisted off. He then took notice to his chest which had scars covering all over. One stood out being about 3 inches from his heart. He turned to look at his back and he saw that it looked as if he was whipped until his skin turned into leather. Naruto stood silently as he took time to comprehend his situation. He spoke then saying, "How am i supposed to fight all these battles if i'm handicapped? And why do i seem to be older then i was, not that I'm complaining." Death then said, " _I aged you so you'd be in the prime of your life. Physically your at the age of 24. I cannot fix your arm or your eye but i can help at least. Take this and put it on."_ Death hands Naruto a black robe and as soon as Naruto puts it on thousands of seals light up and spread to his body. He feels great power like no other and a white flame protrudes from his left arm and at the center of that flame bone appears giving him a skeletal arm. _"As long as you wear this cloak and push chakra through it you gain use of the Reapers arm. Anything you touch with that arm will age rapidly eventually causing it to decay. That is the first power i bestow upon you never lose that cloak for it is now your identity. I will now commence my part of the deal and train you but first ill take your emotions. Are You ready?"_ Death asked with a smile. Naruto then said "Take what you need. Ill be back for them just wait and see." And with that the legend of the Reaper was born.

Authors note; **I hope you all enjoy this as much as i did thank you for your time and enjoy yourself!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Just another Day at Work**

One and a half years later...

Walking through the great deserts of the land of wind we find a caravan composed of 25 hired mercenaries, 5 nobles and three wagons. One wagon held the nobles, the second held some of the mercs things, but the third was filled with the nobles product they made a living off of. The mercs were constantly alert as some of them were missing nin long since abandoning their villages. Many of them to earn their wage in immoral manners. These specific missing nin went whenever they could make a lot of money fast, throwing their morals away as they worked. This caravan is currently on scheduled to make it to a small town about 40 miles from Suna to make a delivery. It will never arrive...

The caravan traveled by day and rested at nights to avoid the chilling winds that could cause hypothermia from just an hours exposure. On their sixth day of travel the winds picked up and a sandstorm could be seen forming in the distance. The caravan set up shelter that day early to try and avoid the worst of it. The mercs decided to be lazy and lowered their guard due to them being the only lifeforms for miles know thanks to one of the missing nin being a sensor. Little did they know that you cannot sense when death comes, but only embrace it.

"AGHHHHH!" A mans scream alerted the camp and when the mercs came out immediately they felt terror. "What the fuck happened, get into a defensive position!" A missing nin ordered, but only the other missing nin listened as the other mercs shook in fear. What they saw was five of the mercs were dead, mangled and sliced up, and one figure standing at the carnage. This figure was in a black robe covering every part of its body except its right hand which held a long scythe that stood about five feet tall. The scythes blade stained crimson from the blood of all its master opposed. "Who the fuck is that? He killed those men in less than ten seconds!" Shouted another merc. Another small part of the mercs charged at the figure but were immediately chopped down by three swipes of the scythe. The rest of the mercs ran as fast as they could and all that remained was six missing nin, the five nobles, the wagons, and the Reaper.

 _"Death has come for the scum who have abandoned their morals for coin. I will deliver it just and swiftly, if you don't struggle you will be brought to peace without pain, but for if you struggle I cannot promise no pain will befall you."_ The Reaper spoke in a low rough voice. Seeing that two of the nin rushed forward the Reaper leaped back and sent a blast of white fire from his left arm. The two fools screamed as they returned to the earth as all things eventually do, only as ash. The other three missing nin sprung into action, one using some mediocre fire jutsu at range the other two going into close quarters to try and overwhelm the Reaper with lackluster weapon slashes. The Reaper avoided the fire and parried the knife and sword slashes redirecting the two missing nins weapons into each others necks. The final missing nin hit the Reaper in the head with a small cub one of the mercs left behind only to shit himself as what looks back at him is the reapers mask. An anbu style Skull mask made of a decorative iron and one white pupil in the right socket and opposite that was a cold blue eye. That was the last thing he saw as the Reaper grabbed him with his left skeletal arm ageing the final missing nin to dust.

As the slaughter seemed to stop the nobles left their tent assuming it was over. But all they saw was complete carnage and the Reaper was waiting for them. The nobles begged,"please spare us we can give you anything you want money women our product please anything!" The Reaper drew near and spoke, _"But what I want is your death."_ Quickly the Reaper shot the white fire from his left arm silencing the nobles for eternity. The Reaper then walked over to the third wagon an took the tarp off of it, reveling the scums true trade. Slaves. The Reaper destroyed the lock to there cart and spoke, _"The nearest town is that way."_ As he turned to leave the slaves all started running except for one. This women cried, "Thank you so much what could i ever due to repay you?" The Reaper spoke without turning around, _"Live life in peace."_ And he was then engulfed in the flames he controlled disappearing from the desert completely.

Authors note:

I hope you all enjoyed that! that was my first time writing an action scene and please leave a review giving me some feedback i'd really appreciate it. Thank you for your time!


End file.
